sparky and spinel the great adventure :P with a few other peopleeez
by sparkychu1995
Summary: back in the day 2 pokemon were enslaved and made my team rocket read as they go through the pokemon world


chapter 1

i groaned and opened my eyes and just saw blur 'were am i' i thought to myself and slowly got up but felt a sharp pain in my body and tasted blood. i looked

down and saw wires and weird machines all over the place i turned my head and saw what looked like a skitty but had sky blue fur instead of the normal pink. i

poked her "um hello" i said but winced in pain afterwords the skitty jumped up "WHAT THE FUCK" she looked around and then looked at me "it...its ok" i said

"im not gona hurt you" she looked around "WERE IN TOBUSCUS ARE WE" i sweatdropped and looked around also "i have no clue to be honest" she humphed

"names spinel JUST SPINEL CALL ME ANNYTHING ELSE IM GONA DESTROY YOU". i stepped back "aright aright chill your damn tits" i glared at her she growled

and i sighed "listen if we are gona survive we gotta work together atleast". i rolled my eyes "I AM NOT WORKING WITH YOU I WORK WITH TOBY" i looked at her

"THE FUCK IS TOBY" she hit me with a random bag. "DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT INFRONT OF ME" i winced "OWWW DAMMIT" i grabbed the bag "WHO IS TOBY"

she glared at me and starting singing "NUGGET BISCUT NUGGET IN A BISCUT" i looked at her "are you fucking nuts or something".a loud slam was heard and

we both looked infront of us two huge tyranitars came into the place and two humans appeared also "WHAT THE FOOP" spinel yelled and i just sweatdropped

the two chucked "well well looks like we got newbies". i looked at them "the fuck you just say you bitch" they growled at me "watch it you fox" i growled "DONT

TELL ME WHAT TO DO" spinel growled also "IM GONA PIMP SMACK THERE ASSES". i fell over "THE FUCK SPINEL" spinel slapped me with that bag again "SHUT UP

I NEVER EVEN GOT YOUR NAME YOU HOBNOCKER".i sweatdropped "its sparkles or sparky you numbnut" she grew a loopy spinel "ARIGHTTTTT SPARKIIIIIIII" i

grimaced "the fuck you call me" she smacked me again "ENJOY THE NICKNAME OR ILL MAKE YOU EAT PONYTA DICK". i sighed and shook my head and looked

and saw that they left and the door was cracked "HEY CRAZY TOBY WOMAN listen to me" she growled and grabbed my neck and pinned me against the wall

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" i rolled my eyes "listen to me i have a plan to escape". she dropped me "tell me or ill kill you" i sighed and looked out "were the fuck

is kishae" she looked at me "who the fuck is kiasheoenda" i shaked my head "spine you got alot to learn my friend" she slapped me "WE ARE FAMILY NOW

BISHHHHH" i yelled "OW GOD DAMMIT". i heard the door open and i see kishae walk in "WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG" spinel threw random bricks at him

"AHHHHH" i grabbed them "THE FUCK" she giggled "i got bored" kishae looked at me "what" i said "you know...she is your sister by dna" he laughed and my

eyes widen "WHAT" spinel grabbed him and growled "IM GONA SMACK THE TOBUSCUSSLENDERJEFFYEJBANANAPUDDINGBADBAHSDH OUTTA YOU" i grabbed

spinel and put her next to me "YO CALM YO TITS" spinel curled up and sobbed in a corner "TOBAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY TOBBAAHHHHHHHH" i looked at

him "are you sure thats my sister no mix ups right" kishae nodded and made a troll face "thats her" my eye twitched "FUCKING GREAT now open the cage" he

opened it and i dragged spinel out "comeon you big toby lover" she screamed "TOBAHHHHHHH" i growled "OH GOOD GOD WILL YOU SHUT UP" she whimpered

and i sighed "listen we gotta ge" BOOM i looked and saw a blur speed past us "OH THIS MOTHER FUCKER" i got pissed and she looked at me "sparki are chu

oki" i growled and kishae sweatdropped "welp sparkys gone nuts" spinel hit kishae with a brick "HAFSJFHSAJFASJFAJSFSAHJFSANJ ABAHFHAHFFH" kishae looked

at her "WHAT THE HELL" spinel growled at him "POOPIE HEAD MAKING MY SISTER MAD" kishae sighed "i didnt make her mad it was that umbreon that did"

spinel huffed "ONLY I CAN MAKE HER MAD" they turned and saw me yelling at the umbreon and then the umbreon smirked and leaned down and kissed her

then ran off and i fainted spinel flew over to me "ARE YOU OKKKKKK LIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Spinel hit me with her bag

"LIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" i woke up and growled at spinel "GOD DAMMIT SPINEL" i sighed and looked down "now how are we gona get

out"

to be continued...


End file.
